Exam
by Stavi
Summary: The one exam you can't study for. Haha! Yaoi, lemon, and language. [SasuNaru]


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, but I wish I did.  
Warning: Small lemon at the end. And language.

Title: **Exam  
**By: **Stavi**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home one day after a little… ahem… 'fun' in the park, when Iruka stopped them on the street.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped happily.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged him slightly.

"Oh! Naruto, I was just looking for you." He took in the rumpled state of Naruto's clothes and chuckled.

"Really? What for?" He wondered.

"Tsunade wants to see you. You're due for a check-up" Iruka answered.

Naruto shivered slightly. He hated doctor check-ups. Ever since that physical with Kakashi…let's just say some things are better left unsaid.

"Alright. I'll be right there." The blonde answered dutifully.

"Okay then, Ja!" Iruka said cheerfully and ran off passed them.

"Well, I'm off." Naruto suddenly said.

"Hn. I'll go too." He stated more than offered.

--Time skip—

"Ah, Naruto glad you came. I thought you'd run away like last time." She teased.

"Obviously I didn't, hag." He snarled back at her.

"Whatever." She said. Eyeing the Uchiha sitting in the corner of the room watching, uninterested, at the scene in front of him.

"Let's get this over with then." Naruto gave in.

"Fine then. Sit down and take your shirt off." She ordered.

He obeyed and sat down noisily on the thin sheet of paper and slowly and –if you asked Sasuke (Which no one did, therefore no one knew)- seductively, removed his shirt. It was hot, it was sexy, and it was inviting… Until the old bag decided it was okay to touch Naruto's chest with her decrepit, boney, old, creepy, lady, child molester hands (Sasuke's thoughts).

She paused now and again to feel his heart beating and then moved to the back, which Sasuke twitched at.

'_No one's allowed to touch MY Naru-chan's backside! Especially the lower regions! That's beside the point though. She's touching an Uchiha's property! Mental note, dispel old hag's age jutsu for a day.' _He chuckled evilly to himself.

"Any southward problems?" She asked the blonde. He firmly shook his head.

"I see. Well then nothing wrong here. You're as fit as can be. Just one more thing before you go. We're starting a new procedure in the male check-ups." She stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto stared at her pointedly so that she would continue. He wanted to go home and shower. He felt sticky, from earlier 'activities' with our Uchiha friend. Said Uchiha friend was staring impassively at a wall.

She walked over to a sterilized drawer and pulled out what looked to be a… Naruto blushed heavily. That was _not_ what he thought it was. Was it?

Sasuke noticed the look from his partner and ventured his eyes over to Tsunade which widened at the sight of the object in her hands.

"What is THAT!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was still at a lost for words.

"We need to give you a prostate exam." She said calmly as if she were conversing about the weather.

"WHAT!" Sasuke interjected louder than Naruto and Sakura combined. (O.O –gasp-)

"A. Prostate. Exam." She said each word deliberately slow so they could comprehend.

"I'll just stick this up your-" She motioned at Naruto, pointing at his butt.

"Fuck no you're not! My ass is mine, and I will do with it as I please…or do not please." He quipped glaring heatedly at the object in her hand.

"Sasuke, you might want to leave. This could get-" She was cut off.

"His prostate is fine." Sasuke deadpanned.

"What?" Tsunade questioned.

"I said, his prostate is fine." Sasuke's smirk turned smug as Naruto's face lit bright red like a Christmas tree.

"How would you know?" She inquired.

"I have my ways." He said in his I'm-Uchiha-Sasuke-Bitch-and-I'm-better-than-you' tone.

Tsunade, being the all knowing bitch she was, smirked quite the Uchihaish smirk.

"I trust you with your decision." She said as she placed the object on the counter to be washed later and gave Naruto his medical report to give to the attendant. He gratefully took the folder and hopped down from the table smiling cheekily at his luck and ran to give the folder to the nice lady.

Tsunade walked up to Sasuke before he left and whispered in his ear, "Go easy on 'im, Kid." She laughed mirthfully. Sasuke gave her a curt nod before following his dobe-chan.

--Time skip—

"Anh!...Sa-… Oh!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke pounded into him.

"Tch. Stupid dobe. You know better. Your ass is MINE and I'LL do with it as I please." He declared as he mercilessly slammed into his blonde lover.

"Uuwaah! Sa-…SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came.

As the already hot tight walls clenched around his member, he too came and collapsed, quickly rolling over so that Naruto was lying on him.

"See Naruto? You're prostate is just fine." Sasuke chuckled.

**OWARI!**

Nomi: I've had this in my head for a while and playing around with how to go about the 'Prostate exam' theme in school. I ultimately decided on this one.

Mol: Yay! Mini-lemon action! (glomps)

Nomi: I'm having slight writers block with the 11th chapter of Lost in a Memory, but that's only because my mom started working from home and has to use this computer. I don't get much time on anymore. Hardly an hour if I'm lucky. I will try _really REALLY_ hard to get it done this weekend but I can't make any promises.

Mol: No! I will kill her! (Mom)

Nomi: Iie! Don't! I'll take care of it somehow. Mom might buy me a laptop if I'm good.

Mol: Whatever. Mood Killer. (pout)

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


End file.
